Advancement and retraction of biopsy forceps and related endoscopy tools is currently performed on a manual basis, and requires time consuming physical effort by the operator and assistant to accomplish. In other devices, advancement and retraction of tools is remotely monitored, allowing little or no direct control by the physician performing a procedure. Further, in some devices, advancement and retraction is remotely manipulated by, for example, a technician, with separate direction from, for example, the physician, at the site, requiring constant communication to the technician, who is unable to directly view the procedure.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a device operable to enable advancement/retraction of endoscopic tools, which is directly operated and monitored at the examination site, and which can be automatically operated by a single individual.